


Come After Me

by crescent_gaia



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Series, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: It's been a month since she said the words and maybe it's time to go home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themazeballet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themazeballet/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! To themazeballet, I hope you like this, even if it's sappy.

_Come after me, Jack Robinson_

It had been a month since Phryne Fisher said those words on the airship back in the one place that felt like home. She could feel the pull to go back, get in her plane and take off, but there was also too much holding her in England. For one, she needed to keep an eye on her father, just for a small bit more, even though it looked like things with him and mother were doing fine. Sure, it was killing her that there was nothing to really do in England, as the small bit of crimes she found were quickly taken over by the police here and they wanted nothing to do with her. Making up her mind, she did the only thing that felt sensible – she started to pack.

Once her small suitcase was full of things she felt that she needed to take back – mostly gifts for everyone at home and the clothes would be shipped – the next step could be taken. Donning her coat and leaving a quick note on where she went, she made way to the airstrip that was holding her plane.

“Finally deciding to take off?” one of the airman asked as he came over to her.

She looked up from where she was working and smiled. “Tomorrow or the day after. I’ll settle up my account before I take off if that’s going to be alright.”

“Don’t see why it wouldn’t,” he replied. “Are you going to take the same route that you did to get to England?”

“It’ll depend on the weather more than anything, but I do hope I can. If I stay any longer, there’s a chance that the weather will be worse where I’m going than where we are.”

He nodded. “And you’re not afraid that you’ll be flying alone?”

“I’ve flown alone before, usually not as far, but there’s nothing to it once you’re up in the sky,” she said. “Have you done any long flights?”

“None as long as the one you’re going to take. I’m not sure how you do it.”

“Pacing oneself and using the loo before getting up there are two tips that always help.” She grinned at his chuckle, getting one more thing in place. “I’ll fuel up tomorrow and that’ll be it.”

“Very good,” he said, turning to leave before turning back. “I nearly forgot to mention. There was a tall and dashing gentleman who came looking for you as he wasn’t sure of your family’s address. I also think he didn’t want to impose – he said his name was Jack Robinson.”

She nearly dropped the tool she was using but straightened up. “Did he say where he was staying?”

He nodded and gave the name of an inexpensive but nice hotel. “He did say that he would come back tomorrow in case you didn’t show today.”

She nodded. “Well, thank you. It’s not every day that a man actually does what you tell them to do.”

He grinned. “I don’t think you give us enough credit.”

“Well, there are always exceptions to the rule. You, Jack, handful of others,” she said. “And maybe I will have someone to fly back with me if he wants to.”

“He seems more like a ground man than a flight man but I have been wrong before.”

“True man knows when to admit that he is.” She finished up what she needed to do and cleaned up. After making sure she looked presentable, she left the airfield and gave the address to the hotel to the cab driver. She tried to relax, but she couldn’t keep still. She checked her makeup a few more times before muttering “get it together, it’s just Jack” to herself. They were only a few blocks away from the hotel when they ran into traffic. She sighed as they started to crawl and she made up her mind.

Giving the money for the fare, she stepped out of the cab and started walking. Being able to move calmed her, walking a tad bit faster than normal, but not outright running. Not yet. Taking a deep breath, she slowed her walk to normal as she came up to the hotel. She smiled at the man who opened the door for her, saying “Thank you” before walking in. Going up to the desk, she chuckled at how the woman behind it looked a lot like Dot. She was definitely going home after this and hoped she would be able to persuade Jack to fly back instead of going by boat. _Even if by boat would give us a lot more time…_ but she shook the idea from her mind.

“Ma’am? May I help you?” the clerk asked.

“Oh, yes,” Phryne said as she stepped up to the desk. “I’m Phryne Fisher calling on Jack Robinson.” She was tempted to add on Jack’s title but held it as she wasn’t sure if he gave his name or not.

The clerk scanned the roster before picking up the phone and calling up to the room. She smiled as she listened to the answer after explaining who was looking for him. “He’s in room 305, just off the staircase.”

“Thank you,” Phryne said, turning and going up the stairs. She tried to take her time and smiled at seeing Jack at the top of the stairs.

“England certainly agrees with you,” he said, smiling as he saw her. “And I know you didn’t mean that I shouldn’t literally come after you but – “ He was cut off by her pulling him close and kissing him. He wrapped her arms around her, holding onto the kiss as long as she wanted and grinning as she broke it but stayed close. “So not the worst thing in the world.”

“No,” she said. “And I was thinking on coming home anyways. A month is far too long to be gone and there’s nothing I can do here.”

“You mean they won’t let you meddle.”

“You like my meddling.”

“Helps that you do it so well.”

She smiled. “How do you feel about flying back?”

“Better than the alternative. I was only able to get a one way ticket here as… well, I was planning on staying here if you had or wanted to stay here.”

“And uproot everyone? I doubt they would like either of us here, Jack. Plus, I think Australia has her grips in both of us now.”

“It has something,” he said. “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow, if you’re up for it. And you don’t have to stay here… mother and father have more than enough room for you. Or I could move into your room.”

“And have me sleep on the couch?” he asked, teasing her.

“Only because you believe in being proper, Jack. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

He smiled. “Until tomorrow then?”

“Unless you’re going to come after me more,” she said and kissed his cheek.

“I’d go to the ends of the Earth for you, Phryne Fisher,” he said, softly kissing her lips. 

She smiled and stayed close to him for a moment longer before gently letting go. They met for dinner and she did go back to his rooms with him. The next day, they set off back in the plane, heading back to Australia and their normal life.


End file.
